A Sadists Blue Eyes
by Princess Jadykins
Summary: Tea is torn between two guys, find out who she will choose! T/YY T/SK Rated for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I got bored so I began to write this fanfic. The beginning kind of sucks, but I advise you read it first before continuing on to the next. This isn't exactly a kind of story I'm good at, just to warn you, but thank-you for reading it if you do.**

**Rating: X (forget M)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**AN: Please Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 1**

It all started during Battle City…

It wasn't a situation that she was used to, being alone with the most unfriendly and sadistic person she had ever known, the Legendary Seto Kaiba, not to mention that they were in a confined space barely able to move. Every now and then she would shoot him an accusing glare, and he would likewise give her an even darker one.

It had been about five hours that they had been thrown into this uncomfortable and dingy space, with nowhere to go and nothing to do, but hate each other, and although Tea usually would have kept her cool, the temptation was just too great.

"This is all your fault!" she hissed, adjusting her position upright against the wooden crate. The young CEO glared up at her, "My fault?"

"Yes you're fault! If it wasn't for you I'd be cheering Yuugi on at the moment!" she spat.

"Don't you dare blame me for this Gardner! It was you they were after not me, and may I remind you, that you were the one that was following me." He said acidly.

"Why would a couple of men dressed in black suits be after me? If you ask me Kaiba, I'd swear they were part of your crowd."

"I don't know Gardener. You and the nerd heard seem to have some pretty strange characters after you on a daily basis, why should these new ones be any different or any surprise to you?"

Tea bit her lip, partly defeated. Although she was on the verge of tears she would not give him the satisfaction and turned her head away from his patronizing blue eyes that held a sadistic glint, surfaced shallowly in his icy blue orbs. The ropes that held her arms behind her back were tight and cut into her skin if she moved. She wondered if Kaiba felt the same kind of uncomfortable pain or if he was a hard as the stone that served as his heart.

"I think we are going to be in here for a long time," She whispered suddenly, more to herself than her unwelcome companion. He grunted. "Better not be, I still have to crush your little boyfriend before sundown, so whoever is putting on this freak show should get a move on with whatever he is doing or I'll-"

"Can't you think of anything besides crushing Yuugi!" she said through clenched teeth. "Do you realize that we may never make it out of this alive!" She couldn't believe the jerk that sat across from her.

"Don't be so dramatic Gardner," He said calmly, unfazed by their situation.

"How can I not be? I'm tied to a freaking wall, so tightly that I'm beginning to bleed, captive by creeps that are going to do who-knows-what to me outside and all you can say to me is that I'm been dramatic!" she yelled, warm tears threatening to spill from blue eyes of her own.

Kaiba looked at her apathetically.

"Honestly Gardner I thought you had a little more backbone than the shrimp you're dating." He rested his head back against a wooden crate behind him, staring up at the mouldy ceiling above them.

His comment made Tea's blood boil in rage. "You bastard! I don't care what you say about me, but Yuugi is a far greater person than you will ever be!" Her cheeks began to burn and her body tensed for his reaction.

His gaze turned to her slowly. "What was that Gardner?" he asked softly, a dark and dangerous edge melting into his husky voice. His eyes began to burn a new shade of dark blue, which she found more dangerous than their capturers.

Suddenly she was afraid to answer him in fear of what he might do to her.

" I said that he is a far greater person than-"

"You basing this on how great he is in bed or the fact that he is taking an interest in you?" he said acidly, his eyes cold and hard.

The words stung her and although she could have spat a thousand words at him, she remained quiet in her corner, her eyes wide and horrified. Kaiba on the other hand only got colder. "Yuugi may be good enough for you Tea, but in the real world I am by far superior," he smirked, a challenging glint brightened softly in his eyes.

She quickly recovered from her shock and through her tightly clenched teeth spat out the words that she at one stage would never have dared say to anyone. "Kaiba you egotistic son of a bitch! If you think you are a God given gift to womankind, you better think again, because as far as I know I would never date anything like you!" The ropes that tied her back protested against her skin, but she didn't take any notice. "And for your information we haven't slept together!"

After saying the words she instantly regretted it and looked away sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow, a small but genuine smirk curled onto his lips. "What's the matter? Is he scared?" he chuckled darkly.

She shot him a warning glare. "No!"

"Are you scared?" he said, sadistically amused.

"No it has nothing to do with fear!" she growled, an image of the pharaoh flashed through her murky memory. The gentle pharaoh, dark and powerful, trapped in a body that wasn't his, sharing a mind with someone else…

"You a virgin Tea?" Kaiba asked blankly.

She gaped at him, startled that he of all people would ask her such a thing, and so straight to the point as though he were simply asking her how her day had been.

"Its not a hard question Tea," he said unfazed by her startled reaction, "Just a yes or no would do."

"…Yes" she said after a long pause, which she was surprised that he had waited patiently for. Kaiba's eyes grew wide. "What, you're still a virgin?" he choked.

"Not every girl you know is a whore," she mumbled, a light blush creeping to her cheeks.

"I don't believe it," he smirked. "Well then its no wonder."

She perked her head up and looked at him suspiciously. "Its no wonder what?" she mimicked, feeling her insides grow cold. He smirked darkly, his eyes disappearing into a shadow as the room began to grow dark.

The sound of a lock shuffling around in a keyhole caught both of their attentions. "Quick question Gardner," he asked softly, in a tone that Tea couldn't recognise. "What would that be Kaiba?" she whispered back, listening to rattling of several locks. Any minute the door would open. "Tell me, would you have preferred to die a virgin, or would you have liked one last wild night first?" he said tonelessly.

At any other time she would have slapped him for asking, but unlike the other times, she was chained down with nowhere to go, and was probably breathing her last breath. At any time she would have resisted the urge to answer him, but this wasn't that time. "No Kaiba, I would have liked a wild night…"

The door swung open in a swift motion that was almost too fast to see, and she caught sight of a figure holding a shiny pistol before the bang that shattered the evening silence…

**[More graphic scenes in the next chapter!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys this Chapter is still in the rated T section. If you can't tell yet, it's kind of turning into a love tri-angle…hehehehe! If you read chapter one you may as well read this chapter too. Hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: By legal rights M (but this chappie aint so bad)**

**Chapter 2**

He seemed so calm and collected as he skillfully controlled the pricey Ferrari down the streets of Domino City, almost as though nothing had happened an hour before.

She sat fidgeting in the passenger seat, trying to find words to say to him. Saying something like, 'Thanks for saving my life,' or 'I owe you big time for what you did out there,' seemed insignificant and a bit of an understatement. "Hey Kaiba…" she began, but her words trailed off.

His blank expression didn't even flinch. "Yes Gardner?"

"I want to um…I want to um…" she stuttered. Glancing out the window she saw amateur duelists competing against each other, their lives carefree and plainly unaware of the dangers around them. She had never been so scared in all her life, and was surprised by how safe she felt with Kaiba now that the worst was over.

He didn't press her for an answer like he would usually do with anyone else, in fact he didn't say or do anything, but concentrate on the road ahead of him.

"Thank you for saving me back there," she whispered, a slight blush stained her cheeks. They were words she never thought she would ever say to the arrogant CEO of Kaiba Corp, Yami's archrival, the one she was to support against when they dueled. Yet he had risked his life to save her…perhaps there was something more to him.

He didn't say anything.

He drove up to the curve in front of Yuugi's grandfather's card shop and halted slowly. "I have no doubt that I'll be graced with your presence again later on," he said sarcastically relaxing into the car seat. "Tell the nerd herd to put a bell around your neck so that you don't get lost again," he grumbled.

She frowned angrily at him. "You're such a jerk!" she spat and hastily climbed out the car. Slamming the car door she stormed toward the front doors of the shop, deciding not to glance back at the steaming red Ferrari that began to roar with life again behind her. He wasn't worth it.

Kaiba couldn't believe how the day had folded out. First the crazy cheerleader of, as he like to call the group of idiots, the nerd herd, managed to almost make him lose his cool in front of a large crowd, screaming and preaching to him about the value of friendship, then followed him down an alleyway. Then they were kidnapped by a raving lunatic, whose purpose for kidnapping them was still unknown, and almost killed them.

Second, he saved her! Even he couldn't believe that. Not that he would have let her die, he may have been a self-proclaimed jerk, but not a monster. Yet what surprised him was the extent that he was willing to go to keep her alive.

He was growing soft and he knew it…something he couldn't allow, not again.

He pulled a black tank top over his godly built torso and prepared his deck for the upcoming challenge, in which he declared that he would win against Yuugi, or die trying. Yet in the back of his mind, a light glow of one particular girl faintly consumed his thoughts, though he tried hard to shove them away.

Tea couldn't believe how she felt when she saw Yami later on in the day. His tall and muscular form outwitted any previous complaints she had of the earlier hours of her day. His bright red eyes glowed when he saw her, and held her once again captive. The feeling of his arms tightly around her, holding her in case she crumpled down into a pathetic pile of jelly, and close enough to his chest that she could hear his gentle heartbeat.

He didn't press her for questions and allowed her to calm down while holding onto him for dear life. She knew if for a fact that he would pull out of the competition if she asked him too, or if he thought she needed him to. That was the kind of person or spirit that he was, and he chose her out of all the girls he could have…she was his, and in turn he was hers.

Yet Kaiba's words echoed in her mind, "You're still a virgin?"

Yes, that was exactly what she was, and wasn't the pharaoh the one she wanted? He was the only one she loved, the one she wanted to see when she woke up, the one she wanted to kiss…in fact, he had been her first kiss and probably the best kiss she would ever have for as long as she would live.

But those weren't his lips, the arms although muscular, were not entirely his. Sometimes she wondered if his feelings towards her were his at all, or if they were Yuugi's. She silently desired Yami's intimate touch on her forbidden areas, dreamed and fantasized it during her nights alone secretly in her empty bedroom, wishing more than anything for his naked sleeping form to be lying beside her, holding her close to him.

Yet she knew that in reality it wouldn't be him lying beside her, in the end it would be Yuugi, her best friend. As much as she loved and wanted the pharaoh, the king of her heart, she couldn't bare the thought of using her innocent best friend for her lustful desires, and she knew that Yami wouldn't want that either.

He stroked her hair gently, concerned about her well being with thoughts about quitting the tournament already lingering in his mind. She forced herself to give him an encouraging smile, trying to be brave when all she could feel was fear.

Being around the pharaoh was as dangerous as it was exciting. She didn't know if he would still be there the next morning or if she would wake up and discover it was all a dream, or if the day she woke up would be her last day alive. As Kaiba had asked, earlier, would she want to die a virgin? Although there were probably a lot more important things she should have worried about, it was a point that bothered her the most.

No had been her answer…No was her answer.

(Three hours later)

As they headed to the glider's destination, Tea thought more and more about Kaiba, which seemed strange under the circumstances. Slowly but surely she started comparing the two. Seto was almost a total opposite of Yami. Unlike Yami, he was a bit of a jerk, always picking fights with the people he thought were below him, he was cold and angry, he didn't like company and refused to rely on anyone but himself.

Then again the pharaoh had been like that at one stage too, but he warmed up in a way that Kaiba's cold heart would never allow. Unlike the pharaoh Kaiba would never feel anything else but hate for the world around him, everything was about him and what he wanted. Others were just there for him to use. Yet, strangely she felt drawn to his mysteriousness, which by best she could compare to a child running out in the snow to catch the first snowflake.

Kaiba wasn't surprised to see her, along with the other dweebs that insisted on making his life hell. Once again Yuugi had come victorious, as expected, and yet again the underdog Joey Wheeler made it through. He would never understand how the fool could get so lucky; perhaps later on in life he would pick up on gambling for a living.

He wasn't going to argue with them when they all wanted to climb aboard without locator cards; in fact he knew it would be pointless. Like sheep, they all had to be together in their useless little flock, or else they'd be totally loss. Though one reason he would never reveal, no matter how much torture he received for it, was that he wanted her on board.

Duels wouldn't start till the next day, and it was best that everyone got their sleep. He especially did a last minute announcement of a curfew so that he could slip off easily to his room without the worry of being disturbed. He had caught Tea glancing at him occasionally, and then quickly looking away. He could have sworn she was checking him out…

He couldn't let her get to him. He was after all planning to crush her 'partner' in a duel and take away his title as King of Games…but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Before leaving everything to his staff on board, he contemplated on whether or not he should have one of the store rooms out back cleared out and made into a bedroom especially for her, but then decided not to once remembering her not-so-keen attitude towards sleeping with his competitor…though he wasn't so sure why that bothered him, it was her life after all, wasn't it?

He sighed deeply…this was going to be a long trip.

Tea lay on her back; eyes wide open as she listened to Joey and Tristan's snoring. Serenity lay asleep next to her, breathing deeply, a sure indication that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Thoughts rambled on in her mind, and suddenly a fantasy that had become a nightly ritual began to replay in her mind, though she tried to force it away.

Her body began to tingle with forbidden sensations, and she felt herself slowly lose control of herself. Any minute now she would completely lose her mind, and wake the others, and that thought was enough to sober her up to make a rash enough decision. Climbing slowly out of bed she made her way out of her room and closed the sliding door behind her.

She breathed in deeply, trying to regain some composure of herself. The erotic sensations swelled in her lower regions, forcing her to lean against the wall, stifling whimpers. Exactly one door down slept the one person her dreams were focused on, an uncomfortable and at the same time exciting thought. All she would have to do is go down just a few steps, open the door and then-

And then what? Exactly what would she say to him?

The sensations were getting worse, she needed him, wanted him…it blocked out all her sanity and gave her the confidence she didn't have before. It was now or never…

"Now or never," she whispered, and made her way to his door.

*** Dodges flying fruit * Okay okay, I'll try and do better for the next chapter, just please stop throwing frikin bad fruit! Lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for not killing me yet guys it is appreciated! **

**[Looks behind me…] I feel watched…**

**Anyways to honour the question I have been asked- you'll just have to read and find out.**

**[Dodges a flying object]**

**Anyways let me not keep you any longer, please enjoy!**

**Rating: Graphic scene ahead. Beware! **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Chapter 3**

Tea cursed her luck.

It had been all too easy to slide his bedroom door open and sneak in without a sound, but she soon discovered that what she had previously thought was her challenge was barely the tip of the iceberg. The room was completely pitch black!

She couldn't tell whether she was close to the bed or a mile from it, or whether it was to her left or right. Flinging her arms out in front of her, she tried to feel her way around, but only grasped empty air, which felt unusually cold for a warm summer's night.

She tried to strain her hearing abilities to catch some form of movement or sound to indicate his exact position, but everything was deathly quiet.

A horrible and scary thought suddenly occurred to her- what if he wasn't asleep? Her eyes widened. What if he was watching her right now? Glancing around blindly, she realized the possibility existed. His eyes would have had time to adjust to the darkness, while hers were still blind from the overhead lights outside.

Suddenly her confidence dispersed in a thousand tiny particles, leaving her feeling significantly naked and vulnerable.

She was stupid for coming here, exactly what had her plan been before she hastily decided to walk in through his doors? Walk up to his bed and climb in? Jump him and plaster tiny butterfly kisses on whatever skin she could find? Sure her plans may have worked, but what if he had asked her what she was doing?

She sweat dropped. This was a huge mistake.

She slowly took a step backward, when she heard the shuffling of sheets. _Oh shit! _

Her whole body froze to the spot. He seemed to be turning over, but without her sight she couldn't be so sure. She heard the blanket fold in and a low sigh come from somewhere close by in the darkness. Before she realized what she was doing, her body began to move forward without her consent, making its way to a point of no return.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, warning bells rang, but all her common sense seemed to have vanished. There were no longer restraints holding her back, and the only thing that made sense to her was the object of her affections.

Eventually she felt something stop her from walking further. The bed! She had found it at last.

She bent down and felt around the soft covers that felt silky under her fingertips. Her heart began to pound so loud that she was afraid that it would wake him. Gulping down her nerves, she ventured further up the covers until her hands slid over what she was sure was his torso…at least she hoped it was his torso.

Her night vision began to improve and she could make out his faint outline. Something was different about him when he slept…

Of course he was different when he slept! She scolded herself. He wasn't Yami when he slept he was Yuugi!

He stirred in his sleep and breathed in deeply before opening his eyes. Tea could feel his body growing tense under her touch, and realized that he was awake.

"Uh…Tea?" his husky voice whispered in the dark, not Yuugi's voice like she had expected, but Yami's. Her stomach fluttered with tiny butterflies as her lower regions uncomfortably ached in desire. "Ha-hi," she stuttered, grateful that the dark hid her blush. He rose a little from the bed on his elbows. "What's wrong are you okay?" his voice seemed crystal clear, unlike someone who had been deeply asleep a minute before.

She struggled for words. "Yes…un yeah I'm fine," she said awkwardly. His eyes were burning onto her form.

"I uh- I uh just…I just wanted to, um," her mind was jumbled and confused, and every answer she sought for came up blank. To make matters worse, hormones were racing around her body in record speed, and she ached for his touch, his lips, and his warm body…

She felt his hand caress her left cheek softly and delicately, like he had done a hundred times before, only now there was a bit of an edge to it, that almost sent her into an uncontrollable ecstasy. Her own hand found its way up to his and gripped it softly. Wild sensations clawed their way through her, thrusting thoughts into her head that seemed to dark and tainted for what was once an innocent space.

She dragged his hand downward, breathing deeply as she passed it down the isle between her breasts. This was it; she knew it.

He brought his other arm and curled it around her waist. She could feel the bulging muscles of his arms tightening gently around her, knowing that she would rather be in them than anyone else's. He was the only one that could make her feel safe; the only one she would give herself too.

He powerfully lifted her up with hardly any effort and brought her down beside him, claiming back the hand that she had held, and gently dragged it down her side to rest on her thigh. He wasted no time in starting on her neck; slowly trailing light kisses along her neck to her collarbone.

Her hands found their way up to around his neck, and she pulled him down closer to her. She breathed heavily as the kisses became intense, and soon both found each other's lips. Her tongue tasted every bit of him, and he was even more delicious than before when their kisses were innocent and simple.

His hands skillfully made their way up her sides, caressing every inch that sent fire into her regions that were leading her on wildly through this alien experience. She began to pull up his cotton black tank top, which he eagerly helped her with, only briefly pausing their kiss, before returning hungrily to each other's mouths again. She ran her hands along his chest, feeling the curves of his desirable abs that showed his strength.

She could feel the bulge in his pants rub up against her, which sent shockwaves up her spine, reaching her brain immediately. Without a second's hesitation, she began to pull off her shirt, revealing a rather seductive pair of firm breasts that sent his own hormones ablaze.

He quickly began suckling gently on her nipples, tugging on them with his teeth then kissing them apologetically. She arched her back, stifling a moan at the sudden contact, feeling herself grow wet.

He began to trail kisses down to her belly; kissing tiny circles around fiery areas until eventually she couldn't take it anymore. "Yami I-I need…" she began to pant, but he was already a step ahead of her. He undid her pants at a moderate speed, dragging them down her thighs slowly.

It amazed Tea by how gentle he was, usually when she imagined moments like these; it was fast and rough, without a single pause in their intimate movements and his craving for her overpowered his control. Yet now as she lay beneath him, she found him to be very controlled, very powerful and supremely attractive.

He fondled her most forbidden area, with skillful massages, before inserting a finger into her private tunnel. The feeling was overpowering and she moaned loudly at his touch, arching her back. He thrust in deeper and pulled out repeatedly, which gained speed over time. Her inner muscles tightened around his fingers before she came, breathing and crying out moans of pleasure.

"Oh Yami!" she panted holding him close to her. She flipped him over before he could answer her, and straddled his hips. "Your turn," she whispered seductively, undoing his black leather pants. {_AN: Don't ask how he could sleep in those things_}

She pulled out his member and began sliding her hold on him up and down, enjoying his squirm beneath her as trembles of pleasure shot through his body. His breathing became heavy, and he held back a loud moan that was dangerously close to escaping.

Eager to please, she brought her soft lips down over his tip and began to suck, putting everything she had into the action with desirable results. "Oh Ra! Tea!" she gasped, through clenched teeth, as he felt himself coming. Tea sped up her actions, moving up and down to the beat, until eventually he could no longer hold it back.

She wiped away the white liquid around her mouth and leant down to kiss her lover, who growled when he tasted himself. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and pulled her close to him. His heart was beating as fast as hers.

"Enough playing Yami," she whispered between their passionate kiss, "You can't keep torturing me forever."

He laid her down gently on the bed, caressing her sides. She could feel him positioning himself at her entrance, but he was hesitant. "Are you sure -" he began, but she quickly raised a finger to his lips. "I've waited for this my whole life- take me," she whispered, before bringing his head down to kiss him.

If there was any pain, she didn't feel it, only the pleasurable murmurs that rippled through her body in shockwaves. He gently thrust himself into her and out, gaining speed along the way. Moans of ecstasy bounced off the four walls around them as they passionately made love to each other, just the way she had always dreamed. All the way through it, he held onto her, protecting her from whatever interruption she feared. She dug her nails into his back, but he didn't complain or stop. Instead he hungrily kissed her neck, biting down a little roughly on her sensitive skin, but not enough to hurt her.

Eventually they reached their climate, she came first and he came second. The sensation was mind blowing and exhausting and she felt her lower regions turn to jelly. Smiling to herself she crumpled into his arms, breathing heavily along with him and fell asleep. As sleep consumed her, she heard his handsome angelic voice whisper one final declaration of love. "I do love you Tea…"

**Oh sweet! But unfortunately it's not as simple as that for poor Tea! Hehehe as you will see in the next chappie.**

**I hope this chapter was better than the other two, thanks for the reviews guys they gave me the drive to write this one! Love you all. **

**Oh by the way…please don't kill me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: By law I have to say rated M (but this chapter is really just a T)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 4**

Tea's lips curled into a smile while she slept. Yami's words replayed over and over again in her mind. "I do love you Tea- I do love you Tea- I do love you Tea-" his voice husky and deep, passionately whispering in her ear. She could still feel his arms around her, hear the sound of his beating heart, and still felt the absolute pleasure of her –

"Morning sleepy head!" Joey's annoying voice broke out, bringing her out of her dream rudely.

Her azure blue eyes shot open in terror. What was Joey doing in Yuugi's room? Did he know? Was she even decent?

Glancing around the room she realized in dismay, that she was back in her old room, still clothed and had woken up from the best dream she had ever had. "Come on now, grubs up in the dining hall, we gotta hurry before all da good stuff is gone," He hastily dashed out the room with Tristan close behind, leaving her solely by herself all alone in a bed that she hadn't left after all.

Kaiba didn't know why the fact that Tea had not come in at the same time as the other geeks for breakfast, had bothered him as much as it did. Every now and then he would glance up to the doorway expecting her to walk through. It wasn't until 9a.m that she graced them with her presence, looking rather dull and moody.

He rolled his blue eyes. That was just what he needed, a moody teenage girl on a day in which he planned to defeat the King of Games, which happened to be her boyfriend. He guessed he would have to prepare himself for the little cheerleader's long, grueling speeches that would easily make a nun swear.

She made her way to where a rather cheerful, wide-awake and somewhat hyper Yuugi sat, forcing a smile before sliding next to him. Kaiba watched from the corner of his eye, unconsciously gritting his teeth. It looked like a Hollywood version of a school cafeteria lunch scene. A teenage boy and his girlfriend sitting close to each other, making small chit-chat with their goofball friends, each with their own problems.

It made him sick…probably because inwardly he was jealous, though he would never bring himself to admit it. Tea wasn't his type. He preferred inferior women who knew their place, girls that could be molded into any shape he desired without question.

Tea wasn't like that. She was too strong-willed; he hated that about her. She was too stubborn, too talkative, too confident, too self-sacrificing and yet so irresistible and beautiful.

He couldn't help but steal a glimpse at her pulling a strand of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Her eyes, although clouded mysteriously by an emotion that he couldn't place, sparkled lightly in the morning sun. He couldn't help but wonder if what she said was true about being a virgin. How could Yuugi resist such a beautiful girl when he had her in his clutches?

He mentally kicked himself for having such thoughts. He couldn't think like that, not now or ever. Especially now when the tournament was in its final stages. He didn't dare look at her again for the rest of the morning; he had bigger things to focus on, than his opponent's little cheerleader…

Yuugi was a little confused by Tea's sudden personality change. Usually she was the liveliest of the group, yet she seemed withdrawn and quiet. He resisted the urge to press on the same question he had already asked her, but he couldn't help but wonder if something may have happened to her.

There was only one person she would talk to…

The change took place so quickly, that Tea hadn't even noticed until she felt his hand gently caress her own. "Tea, is something wrong?" his gentle, but strong voice whispered gently. Heat began to rush to her face. "Oh! Hey Yami," she said in a false, cheerful tone. His touch sent warm trembles through her body, as memories of her dream came flooding back to her. He raised his eyebrows. "Is everything okay? You seem -" He seemed to be at a loss for words.

She forced a reassuring smile. "Yeah I'm great, big day today huh?" she knew inwardly that he wouldn't be fooled by her act; his large crimson eyes were far too sharp and observant to miss such obvious detail. Sometimes she believed he could see into her soul, a scary thought, but there was a good possibility that it was true.

He nodded his head slowly, suspicion lingering in his crimson depths. Something inside her longed to tell him about her dream, to share it with him and see how he'd react, but common sense restrained her. He needed to concentrate on his dueling, not her lustful appetite.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night. Once I start to wake up a bit, I'll be back to my old self again," she said softly, desperately hoping that he would fall for it.

He seemed to buy it, or a part of it at least. "Nightmares?" he asked sympathetically. Her eyes widened. He really did have a way with words didn't he? She couldn't help but grin inwardly, stifling a small chuckle.

"Uh no actually I had a rather…pleasant dream," she smiled, her mind returning to the gutter filled with all her small pleasures. He cocked an eyebrow, curiosity evident on his handsome face. "Mind sharing?" he asked politely, while the originally heavy atmosphere around them began to lift.

She chuckled nervously, her face growing hot and red. "Didn't you ever hear that if you tell someone about your dreams, they won't come true?" And damn did she want this one to come true!

He smirked almost as though he knew, and shook his head. "No I haven't, but now I do," he smiled his charming trademark smile that melted every particle of her being. "I hope it comes true Tea," he said softly bringing her hand to his lips and placing a light kiss on her soft skin. "And I hope I'll be there when it happens."

Tea's eyes opened wider. Either he was a companion of coincidence, really good with words, or knew something! Either way, she couldn't help but hope for the same thing.

After the painfully slow and long duel, the stress on Tea had finally reached its toll. While the guys stayed behind in the dining quarters she made her way to bed, mumbled thoughts racing through her mind.

She hadn't noticed where she was going until eventually an unfamiliar corridor surrounded her, with sounds of high tech machinery buzzing in the distance. "Eh…" she mumbled, glancing around. No one was in sight.

She turned around, hoping that she could simply go back the way she came and find something familiar again, but was dismayed to find that there were several corridor passage ways behind her. "Oh shit!" she cursed, her eyes scanning every sign she could find. Now was not the time to be lost…

Kaiba was tired of sitting in his room. All the work that he needed to have done for the week as well as the next sat completed on his desk, leaving him with absolutely nothing to do.

After several minutes he grew bored and decided to venture out of his domain, perhaps to check on how the glider was functioning. You could never be too careful after all. He often used it as an excuse for such situations.

Walking down the corridors, his mind tended to wonder about a certain blue-eyed brunette that had occupied his mind for quite a while now, though he tried not too. Forcing himself to think about something else, he went over different strategies on how to beat Yuugi. That took his mind off her for a while, but fate was never a team player…

"Ouch! Damn it Gardner are you blind?" he cussed, as she inadvertently ran into him. She looked up at him surprised, her blue eyes mixed with confusion and awe. He glanced down to where his arms were, surprised to find them holding her around her waist, keeping her from falling.

He instantly let her go and took a small step back, trying to regain his tough composure. "What are you doing down here anyway?" he grumbled.

She looked up at him with an uneasy expression as though embarrassed. "I um, got lost," she said softly, lowering her gaze to the white tiled floor. He rolled his eyes impatiently. "Come on I'll show you the way back," he muttered, already walking away from her, hardly concerned if she was following or not.

"Thanks," she whispered, jogging up to his side. "And sorry for running into you."

He grunted under his breath as if to say, 'Whatever.' She remained silent.

Along the way, she couldn't resist but spy a few glances at the tall CEO who didn't seem to notice. She hadn't realized how well built he was until she almost bounced off his chest. She couldn't help but wonder what he looked like beneath his buttoned up shirt and trench coat…

"Here," he said suddenly, stopping in front of her door. "Don't go wondering off again," he commanded before heading in the opposite direction. "Kaiba wait!" she called after him, surprised to see him stop. "Thanks…again for helping me out," she said softly, her voice quivering. He nodded his head once, before hastily walking off, never glancing back.

There was something really attractive about him that moment, and Tea sinfully watched after him, her thoughts lingering dangerously astray.

**Well well well… And so the plot thickens. I've got some homework to do so cheerio! Once again thanks for the reviews, much appreciated. By the way, I'm curious, who should Tea end up with?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there all, I tried to update as soon as I could, but life kept getting in the way you know, that's probably why this chapter sucks a little. Anyway I hope that you'll find it at least a little entertaining. There are some hidden hints in this one that I hope you pick up on, which will all come together in my master plan! HaHaHa Ha – mad Marik laugh! Anyway enough about me and onto the story, enjoy…**

**Rating: (Rated by law) M…but this chapter is a solid T.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat the obvious?**

**Chapter 5**

He hadn't made it far, before she called out to him. "_Kaiba wait!_" Why had he waited? Why did her simple foolish little voice have so much power over him? "Thanks…again for helping me out," She had said, sweetly, innocently…

Help her out again? Had it already been twice? No three times; he had almost forgotten the

incident where a crate had been held over her head, attached to explosives, by this new creepy crawly called Marik. Seriously, the nerd herd really attracted bad omens.

For some reason he couldn't help but think about an old saying, 'third times a charm.' What exactly did that mean in his case?

His dark blue eyes scanned the long corridors, which were as he expected, completely deserted.

While making his way to his room, he decided that a last minute trip to the dining hall was in order, to see if his younger brother was still up, surprised when he almost walked right into Yuugi.

_It seems I've been hanging around the Gardner girl too long_, he thought, regaining composure. It was strange how Yuugi just appeared out of the shadows sometimes, and almost always catching him off guard.

"Evening Yuugi," He greeted in his usual grumble that had somewhat become his normal conversation voice. "Evening," Yuugi greeted back, in a voice that wasn't truly his own.

Though Kaiba would never show it, nor admit it, he was a little freaked out by Yuugi's personality change. He had noticed some physical changes that took place from time to time, especially during duels, though his calculating logical mind that never believed in the hocus pocus, could never explain.

Quickly scanning his slightly smaller competitor before him, he couldn't help but notice the same differences. Was his somewhat taller than he had been earlier? Were his eyes shaped differently? And what was with the deeper voice?

He truly was a strange guy.

Yuugi didn't seem to be in the mood for pointless conversation and continued to walk on to his initial destination, without giving Seto a backward glance, an act that was generally unlike him.

He was almost tempted to sarcastically call after him and ask if he forgot the one-hour friendship speech that he had become quite fond of, but thought better of it. Provoking this version of Yuugi didn't seem like an attractive idea, and Seto wasn't in the mood for it anyway.

Only one question lingered in his mind…where was Yuugi going?

Yami made his way to Tea's room, just to 'check up on her.' She had been acting strangely all day, which made him wonder if he had any part in that.

He went over in his mind that he shared with Yuugi, over all the small details of the previous day to the present, yet came up blank. Perhaps she was as she said tired…but he sensed something more than that, he was after all her…what did the modern youth call it? Boyfriend? That didn't make sense, it sounded so…impassionate. In his day, they would have been called lovers. That sounded much better, something he was used to, but this wasn't his time, therefore who was he to change it?

'_You know Yami perhaps you need to take your relationship to the next level,'_ Yuugi's usually innocent voice broke into his private thoughts, tinted with a mischievous edge that made him uncomfortable. '_What do you mean- the next level_?' he asked uncomfortably.

He could practically hear the smirk in his voice as his light counter-part chuckled mischievously. '_I mean go further than hugs and light kisses_…'

Yami raised his eyebrows. 'I _don't understand. How can you go further than that?_'

He heard Yuugi's deep sigh, which seemed exaggerated. '_You my friend have a lot to learn about relationships!'_

Unlike she had previously planned, she found herself wondering around the corridors once again, though her reason for doing so was unclear. She was tired without a doubt, but she couldn't sleep, not when things were so confusing.

Why couldn't she forget about Kaiba?

She had sinfully thought about him between the memories of her previous night's dream, but they hadn't bothered her as much as they did now. For some reason, whenever she tried to think of Yami, Kaiba suddenly came into the picture, with his sadistic blue eyes that made her entire being grow cold…the complete opposite of Yami.

Imagining him shirtless was the worst torture of them all. She wasn't supposed to think of him, at least not in the way she was. It was supposed to be Yami clouding her mind, his soft gentleness, his alluring eyes, his charmingly dark smile that sent her heart racing…

Suddenly without warning the image she had of Yami, turned into the cold hearted ice-sculpture of Seto Kaiba, smiling one of his trademark sadistic smirks, his blue eyes freezing over Yami's fiery red ones.

'_Oh what the hell_?!' she whined softly to herself, sagging her shoulders as she found a wall to lean against. Kaiba had gotten to her, just like he manipulated everyone around him to do his bidding. She of all people should have been able to resist him, she who had the charming prince of any girl's dreams…so why couldn't she now?

'_Face it Tea, the past has come back to haunt you_!' a voice that sounded very much like her own quipped from the dark chambers of her mind. She growled under her breath. She couldn't remind herself of the past that part of her was long forgotten…a kind of dream that once you had woken up is forgotten.

'_But you promised yourself didn't you?'_ the annoying voice spoke again. She shook her head violently. That was then, the present was different. Back then she knew nothing of reality, now she did. She wasn't a fool like she had been then…

Tears began to swell in her eyes.

She couldn't allow herself to fall in the same trap, especially now when Kaiba himself had changed and was more aware…

Her head shot upward like a bullet as semi-heavy footsteps bounced off the floor, heading in her direction. They were confident, familiar strides that belonged only to two particular people she knew; one was Kaiba and the other was Yami, and with her luck the way it had been lately, she bet it was Kaiba.

Knowing that she couldn't face him in her present state, she rushed toward a bedroom door, hardly caring who it belonged to and flung herself in, immediately sliding it closed after her. Her graceful ballet training came in handy as she slid behind the door to her knees without clumsily harming herself in the process.

She listened intently as the footsteps died away, before shifting away from the door.

Once her heart had given up trying to pound its way out her chest, she calmly glanced around the room, surprised by how large it was. It could have easily been four times the size of her own room at home, which consisted of a large comfortable looking king sized bed and expensive looking furniture.

The sound of a low hissing played in the background, and came to an abrupt halt almost as soon as she noticed it.

Was that a shower? She wondered, casting yet another glance around her hideout, realizing at a painfully slow place exactly where she was.

'_Wait a sec!' _she gasped alarmed. It couldn't be…

A door that led to the room's attachment, which was clearly the bathroom began to open.

'_No way! No way!'_ she breathed.

Seto Kaiba began to emerge from behind the closed door…still wet from his shower…

'_You have got to be kidding me!'_

**Now there's a scene I'd love to have seen in the actual show! Hehehe, you know what? I think its time for a little action, don't you guys think so? Hehehehe see you next chapter. Oh by the way, forget the duels and Marik, and soul snatching in this story, it'll interrupt my plans, especially since I can't remember who dueled who first and yadi-yadi-ya…besides, who wants to hear about them when there are so many interesting things happening on board? ****Oh and before I forget thanks for the reviews guys, it is much appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again guys thanks for the reviews and your supports, as you can see I have made an effort to update as soon as possible, but it might take a while for the next chapter to be up loaded, sorry.**

**But smile away because I have a treat for you today! Enjoy!**

**Rating: Give me an 'M'**

**Disclaimer: copy/paste**

**Chapter 6**

He looked like Greek god. Standing a pace away from the bathroom doorway with a white towel wrapped around his waist, body gleaming wet and muscular, hair tussled and with blue eyes like cold sapphires, stood the one person she had tried to escape.

She felt a fiery hot flush spread over her cheeks as her eyes trailed downward to his muscular chest, watching as the crystal droplets of water ran over it and disappeared somewhere underneath his distractingly white towel…

"Like what you see Gardner?" his gruff voice snapped, harshly ripping her out of her trance.

Her blue eyes instantly met his angry ones. She was too embarrassed and somewhat frightened o answer him, yet for some reason she sensed that he enjoying this.

A small sadistic smirk spread over his mouth. "Guess I can't blame you. I doubt Yuugi has much to show," he said smugly, his eyes sharply observing her facial features, predicting a reaction before she even made it.

He really did no how to hit all the right spots.

"Screw you Kaiba!" she hissed through clenched teeth, feeling humiliated and embarrassed, and ultimately uncomfortable.

"Prove me wrong Gardner," he quipped tonelessly, making his way across the room to his desk.

She couldn't help, but notice how powerful and large he looked when he was shirtless, just as she had imagined him earlier. She watched fascinated by how they flexed when he reached down to retrieve his watch from the smooth metal surface of his desk.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, after a long pause, not bothering to turn around and face her.

"I uh…" _Damn he's hot_! She couldn't think straight, something was wrong with her. Her mind treaded to dangerous pastures as sinful requests from her body begged her to listen.

"You uh what?" he mimicked, "Got lost again?" His eyes began to burn with an unrecognisable emotion, as a small but dangerous smirk curled onto his lips. "Honestly Gardner, you should really stop wondering around, especially with the world been as dangerous as it is, you could get hurt."

Tea's eyes widened. "What would you care?"

His smirk grew broader, "What makes you think I would?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Was he really that heartless, did he really not care about her? Not even a little bit?

"I don't think you would." she said softly, lowering her gaze as her eyes grew soft and sad. "There's nothing about me worth…" her voice trailed off. Why was she even bothering, he wasn't interested in what she had to say anyway.

"I'm sorry for coming in here," she apologized, before turning to leave, surprised by what happened next.

"Wait Tea!" his voice on the borderline of urgent.

She turned around hastily, surprised by the sudden enthusiasm in his voice. His fists were clenched, and his expression seemed troubled and uncomfortable.

"Just be careful okay, those guys that kidnapped us yesterday are everywhere, and with this new creep Marik running around, you should just keep your guard up," he said hesitantly, his gaze never meeting hers.

She was too shocked to speak, and for the longest time there was silence.

"Uh thanks Kaiba," she said at last.

"Don't mention it, consider it my community service for the day," she could see he was fighting back a smile.

"You know what, I bet somewhere deep inside you, there's a good person," she said, in a light-hearted attempt to make a joke, which to her amazement made him smile.

His smile was mind blowing. It was a genuine smile, not one of sarcasm like his usual sadistic ways, but one of warmth, something she hadn't seen before.

"Must be pretty deep," he said softly, his cold blue eyes warming up slightly.

She hadn't realized how close she was to him, until she found herself practically standing on top of him, barely a few inches away from his naked top half, which she had almost forgotten about. Her heart began to speed up, and her annoying pet butterflies that occupied her stomach began to flutter awake.

Although it felt so sinfully wrong, she wanted to know what it was like to held by him, perhaps even to experience how he tasted…

She tried to snap out of it, but she was hooked. She couldn't think of anything else, almost as though she was completely under his control and thoughts of Yami vanished from her memory.

She noticed a bang of his chocolate brown hair rebel against him as it slid over his face, which irritated her. Something so perfect should not be hidden, and she found herself automatically raising her hand to brush it away, but failed when he instinctively reached up to catch her wrist.

Their eyes burned into each other's, lustful passion beginning to stir within their bodies, aching for release.

Without warning Tea planted her lips on his, her body growing hot with arousal. She half expected him to throw her off, but instead he returned the kiss with an equal need, hungrily sucking on her lower lip. She allowed him entrance, feeling him hungrily explore her mouth, while her hands made their way up the hard curves of his chest.

She felt him wrap both of his powerful arms around her waist, gently bringing her closer to him in a lover's embrace that was all too easy to get comfortable in.

She felt her chest crush up against his bare one, feeling his strength surround her protectively, enjoying it sinfully. She wanted more…

She began to kiss him more fiercely, her desire burning inside her as a flame of passion. She felt herself been lifted up easily, almost as though she were made of air and pinned against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist, which she only then remembered was covered by a towel.

He planted kisses along her neck roughly, tasting every inch of her that he could get to. She moaned when she felt his need, swelled up underneath the towel; rub up against her, lusting for its exploration inside her.

She felt herself become wet, her lower regions aching for him.

"Tea!" he growled, breathing heavily.

Her eyes snapped open. What was she doing?!

"Stop! We can't do this!" he gasped, jumping out of his hold. "I'm sorry, I can't!" she cried, rushing toward the door, unable to glance back at him.

She ignored his protests and hurried out the door, tears falling from her eyes. She had just been about to give herself up to him, he who couldn't and wouldn't ever love her.

She didn't stop running until she reached her room.

**[Dodges the flying chair] Okay, okay, everyone just chill a moment, I totally understand, I hate moments like these too, but I promise there is a reason for all this. [Tomato splats on my forehead] Gotta run, meet you guys on the other side. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, okay I totally deserve to be beaten up for taking this long! And I know this next part is going to suck, but give me some credit writer's block ain't fun, hehehehe, anyways I hope you guys will enjoy this until the next chapter. So, um don't kill me…**

**Disclaimer: …do I need to say the obvious**

**Rating: rated M legally, but this chapter is a T at best (if even)**

**Chapter**

What the hell had that all been about? Kaiba thought angrily later that night, while sitting in front of his trusty, upgraded laptop, blankly staring at the words that he couldn't remember typing. First she just wondered into his room, uninvited, and then…

He felt his face grow hot.

It was true that he hadn't been a virgin for a very long time, but something about his encounter with Tea had made him somewhat uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed, despite his bruised ego.

His lower limb was still recovering from the rejection with its uncomfortable dull ache, which he couldn't take his mind off of and made it even more frustrating when he had to reread the same damn sentence six times, before canceling the whole lot.

"Man I'm writing a load of crap!" he growled, deleting the entire passage sourly, his thoughts centered on a certain blue-eyed beauty that was in every way his equal.

The thought pissed him off.

What was her problem any way? She had seemed to be enjoying it at first. Hell she loved it, allowing it, most girls would have literally killed to be in her position…but then she just ran off, crying.

Crying…

His stomach churned painfully. Why did he care? He had come to know girls all having emotional problems, literally crying over spilt milk…especially if spilt on their ridiculously priced designer mini-skirts.

He slammed his laptop closed and tossed it to the side of his desk, more than a little irritated.

Tea…He wondered if she knew about his secret obsession that he had had over her in the past, back when he used to inconspicuously attend her ballet recitals just to watch her dance gracefully across a stage, or how he watched every movement she made from his seat in the back of the class…

He thought that he was ridden of those feelings the day he became the CEO of Kaiba Corp, yet sadly, they never truly died.

The day Tea was announced as Yuugi's girlfriend, an overwhelming amount of jealously overtook him…not that it hadn't before when she had started hanging out with the nerd herd. Yes he wanted her, and yes it drove him insane. So much that he simply had to defeat Yuugi.

He imagined her body pressed up against his as he planted kisses along her neckline, and a sudden, all to familiar ache once again swelled up in his lower regions.

This was going to be a very long, long night…

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

It wasn't a dream; that she knew the moment she stumbled through the door to the room she shared with the guys, who were thankfully not present to witness her minor breakdown.

Sobbing uncontrollable she fell to her knees in the room's center holding her tear-stained face in her hands, wishing more than anything that a dark hole would swallow her up right where she sat.

She had betrayed Yami and a small part of her had liked it. Kaiba had held her and touched her in a way Yami had never had. He had wanted her in a way that Yami didn't, or if he did had never shown it.

Although Yami had turned her on several times, Kaiba was just… '_One hell of a turn on' _

But she loved Yami. He was the one that made her feel safe, even in the darkest corners of her nightmares. He was her protector, her best friend and the love of her life, and so much more.

She had never had to question that before, especially when he held her and kissed her ever so innocently. Everything she wanted in her fairy tale relationship with her prince Charming…Pharaoh Charming in her case.

But…

There was Kaiba again. His ice cold blue eyes as mean and sadistic as ever, standing in the doorway of his bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist and his godly chest, dripping wet…

When he held her she had felt just as safe, perhaps even safer. When Kaiba had kissed her, it hadn't been innocent, but it felt great. The kind she wished she could share with Yami. And it was Kaiba who she nearly gave herself to, while Yami was somewhere else doing something else, trusting her completely.

What made it worse was the tiny fact that she was still craving Kaiba's body, and had to struggle against every logical sense not to turn back and run to his room.

Yes she had feelings for him in the past, when he first came to Domino City and wasn't so much of a jerk as he later became in life. In fact she had worshipped the ground he walked on, until…

A knock on the door suddenly broke the silence.

She glanced up in the door's direction. "Yeah?" she called, her voice sound hoarse and dry. There was no reply. "Joey? Tristan? Yu-" Why didn't they just answer her?

It wasn't long before three rapid knocks banged on the door forcefully, almost as though the outsider was impatient. She rose slowly from the ground and made her way to the door. "Okay, okay, I'm coming just hold a sec-" The door swung open in her face and a hand was forced over her mouth as she was shoved backwards.

She felt herself been pushed up against the wall forcefully, held tightly in place where there was no escape.

Fearfully she gazed up at her captor's face and with sudden urgency- screamed

* * *

**Hmmm wonder who that could be (whistles innocently) hehehe thanks for the rev's guys means a lot to me, and I'm planning a really steamy love scene for an upcoming chapter as a special treat to make up for my long absence. Hehehehe see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, hey, hey….Okay I think I may have gone a little overboard with this chapter, and I think what happens here is so cliché, however I really need Tea and Seto to get together without dragging the whole thing out so…yeah you can throw fruit at me I deserve it! Once again thank you for the reviews, it was a huge drive for me to start again, I really hope I don't disappoint you guys and can do better in the future. Please enjoy…or at least enjoy throwing fruit at me.

**Rating: Legally rated M…but this is a T…for now (winks)**

**Disclaimer: ….oh come on!**

Chapter Eight

Tea felt herself been dragged down the corridors of Kaiba's seemingly huge glider, semi conscious and dazed. Two strongly built arms pulled her along roughly but effortlessly, and most times her feet never touched the ground.

What had he given her?

She remembered screaming and then felt a sharp pain somewhere on her neck, before a feeling of total exhaustion and numbness overcome her.

Had he drugged her with something?

She felt her body been lifted up as the neared stairs in an unfamiliar section of the glider. A huge sign was clearly visible on the solid metal door with the words written in a bright tone of red, 'NO ENTRY- STAFF ONLY!'

Her captor took no notice and swung the door open with his free hand, despite how heavy it looked and sounded. She was flung into its pitched blackness like a rag doll, but although unsteady and ready to pass out, she miraculously regained her balance before falling.

The atmosphere as well as the temperature of the room was freezing and she involuntarily shivered, swaying slightly from side to side like a drunk.

Intuition screamed for her to do something, but her brain was too foggy and slow to process what was happening.

She felt a harsh shove on her shoulder and crumpled down to the floor without any restraint. Although slurred and slow she was able to mutter a few weak words that seemed to bounce off the walls and back at her. "Wha…why?" she moaned weakly.

She would have thought she was alone if he hadn't been moving around her so noisily. "Why…ar…are…you doing…this?" her head fell forward and she found that she was too weak to bring it back.

He didn't answer her.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she began to panic. She remembered his eyes, which had burnt into hers; they were wild, reckless and insane. He was capable of anything and everything.

Was this it? Was he going to kill her?

Her question remained unanswered, hanging thickly in the air with her insane and angry captor.

'_I'm afraid I do not understand what you are trying to say Yuugi,_' Yami mind linked to his best friend and lighter half.

Yuugi chuckled wickedly in response. 'P_haraoh please- it's not hard to understand.' _Yami could feel his lighter half bursting with mischievous excitement.

'_As a matter of fact, this whole 'going further business' is not as simple nor as easy to understand as I'm sure the next person would,' _he sighed. He was only a few corridors down from Tea's room.

'_No it's actually simple, just take your relationship to the next step,' _Yuugi said impatiently. '_Before it gets boring.'_

Yami pondered for a moment, wildly searching for answers that appeared to be quite blank. There was only one thing he could think of, but he was uncomfortable saying it, even to his lighter half.

'_You don't mean…' _He began in a small voice.

Yuugi perked up instantly, a feeling of achievement quite obvious in his unusually tainted aura that used to be innocent. "_Yes!_"

'_But Yuugi_!' the former pharaoh gasped, feeling his cheeks flush and his palms begin to sweat. _'Isn't it too soon to get married?'_

And with that Yuugi fell backward in frustration.

Once Tea's eyes had adjusted to the light she was able to make out her captor's outline in the shadows. He hadn't done anything to her yet, which she was grateful for and the drug was wearing off, but at a painfully slow pace.

Things were slowly starting to un-blur and she was able to focus a little bit better on her surroundings. First she noticed that they weren't in a room, but in fact outside, hence the reason why it was freezing.

Second she noticed that he was leaning dangerously close the edge of the railing and just one push would send him right over board. That little fact made him either really dumb or really brave.

"What do you…want?" she wasn't expecting an answer from him, but she thought that she should at least try. He grunted, turning to face her. She couldn't exactly see his face, but she recognized him by the insanity of his pale green eyes.

"Its what do we want, my dear. And we want Kaiba to pay up for what Kaiba Corp did to our father's company…but it's what I want that you should worry about," his eyes and voice held a threatening edge that sent an even colder chill up her spine.

"What is it that you want then?" her voice quivered, she was almost too afraid to ask, and even more afraid of what the answer was. He smiled sadistically, a kind of smile that Kaiba had always worn, the smile she hated and yet this green eyed creep had made it seem a hundred times worse.

"What I want, is everything Kaiba wants," he smirked darkly. She almost thought for a second that she had stopped breathing. "What has that got to do with me?" she said in a small, frightened voice.

He took a dangerous, intimidating step forward, glaring down at her evilly. "I'm here to take the next thing he wants," he said darkly, his eyes glowing in the dark. "And guess what that something is?"

Tea screamed.

Okay they could call it whatever they liked; supernatural, hocus pocus, instinctive…whatever!

The point was that the feeling was so overwhelmingly powerful that Kaiba simply couldn't remain still. He was restless and agitated, but then again that could have been because his pride was badly bruised or he had simply overworked his already exhausted body.

It was by pure coincidence that he turned to look out his bedroom window and see _it_.

Twisting roughly in the wind and disappearing out of sight in a split second, Kaiba recognized Tea's faded light green corduroy jacket dash across his window to the hard ground below them.

It took only a few seconds for him to process what he had seen. Jacket. Outside. Falling…Tea!

'_Holy Shit she's going to kill herself!' _His mind screamed, but his body was already acting and within a few seconds he was heading towards his private exit attached to his room, shirtless… (_AN: I had to add that_)

Grasping the door handle he did a violent and powerful jerk, which opened the door easily and swung it open…there was no way he'd let her die.

Bang!

It happened too quickly for her understand it right away.

Her crazy green-eyed captor had been holding her over the edge of the railing bending down to kiss her, or bite her…one of the two. Then they had both heard a metallic click and the wall suddenly…opened?

Whatever it did it knocked the guy right off her and she was falling backwards over the edge into the icy depths below when…

Kaiba!

Her eyes widened, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist as she was lifted up back to safety. Once again she was saved, but the look in Seto's eyes startled her. Was that…fear?

"Tea are you okay?" he asked, seeming shaken up, which was totally unlike him. She couldn't answer right away, but she nodded.

The alien expression in his eyes didn't fade, but the moment he spotted the creepy green-eyed guy on the floor…well he returned to being Kaiba. "What the hell are you doing here Bubbles?" he growled, pulling Tea slightly behind him in a protective way.

The figure on the floor stirred and groaned angrily clutching his head. "Screw you Kaiba!" he spat, but Kaiba didn't so much as flinch. "By the way, you're little girlfriend there- tastes good!" he said wittily, running his tongue over his lips like a psycho.

Tea gripped onto Kaiba's arm, a little dazed and confused, and terribly frightened. She said the only thing that came to mind, "Bubbles?" Like a fool she glanced around her looking for round floating things trying to figure out what Kaiba was talking about.

Both of them ignored her.

"Watch it Bubbles," Kaiba said dangerously, his dark blue eyes growing almost black as he glared at the green-eyed guy on the floor, who seemed to be cowering away from him.

"Where?" Tea asked dumbly, feeling her strength drain from her, the after effects of the drug kicking in. Kaiba side glanced at her, noticing how pale and disorientated she looked. "Where what?" he asked, his tone sharp and almost irritated.

"The bubbles?" she slurred, her eyes unable to focus on his. He raised an eyebrow. Was she drunk?

"Not too bright is she?" The green-eyed creep mocked, a stiff laughter escaping his throat.

Kaiba jerked away from Tea and caught the creep square in the jaw before she could even take a breath. The thunderous sound of the hit almost echoed through the night, and the green-eyed guy fell back onto the ground…completely out cold.

"That was so mean!" she said softly, "Why do you have to be so mean all the time!" She felt as though she was close to tears, but had no idea why. Kaiba looked at her with an astounded expression.

"What are you kidding me?" he gasped.

She staggered forward and almost fell, but Kaiba caught her just in time.

"Where are they?" she whined, she hated been confused and why wouldn't Kaiba just answer her? Why was he keeping the invisible bubbles a secret? He was just been plain mean and she wasn't going to stand for it.

He looked at her completely confused. "Where are what?" he asked sounding a little irritated. "The bubbles!" she choked, suddenly feeling as though she was going to puke her guts out.

For a moment he just stared at her blankly, before finally deciding to answer her. "There are no bubbles…it's a surname." He didn't know whether he should take her seriously or have her admitted to the hospital wing.

She looked incredulously at him as though he had told her he was ET and the glider was a space ship…going home.

He was about to be sarcastic; when he noticed a dark painful looking spot on her neck in which fresh blood had begun to ooze from. Just by a quick glance he was able to diagnose her sudden…craziness. She had been drugged, and just by looking at how she was behaving and the kind of person that had drugged her, he doubted that it was a legal one.

She began to shiver violently and pressed her body closer to his to keep warm, which seemed cute in a weird sort of way. He couldn't help but smile and put his arms around her shoulders. "Let's get you inside and leave the dog outside," he said softly, glancing over his shoulder at the troubled sleeping form that lay still in the far corner of the platform.

She didn't resist as he lead her through the camouflaged door that led directly back into his room, and in fact held onto him as though she would fall at any second, not that he would let her of course.

They were back where they started; only now she didn't seem to be in any condition to run off and hide like she did the last time. Glancing down at her he noticed that her eyes were staring squarely into his, seeming to sober slightly.

"I guess its becoming a habit of mine, saving you Gardner," he said softly, without any hint of sarcasm or meanness.

"Kaiba…" Tea whispered, her face inching closer to his.

"Yes Tea?" he whispered back, a jolt running up his spine.

"Kiss me."


End file.
